


der Zugriff

by anja79



Series: 120min_Challenge [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Sommerchallenge: Angst - Joker (das Geräusch eines Schusses 2015) – fürs TeamTeam: RapunzelFandom: Tatort MünsterRating: P 6Genre: Angst, FreundschaftHandlung: ein Zugriff läuft anders als geplant.....A/N: habe im Moment einen Hang dazu. Keine Ahnung warum ;)Länge: 700 WörterZeit: 120 Minuten





	der Zugriff

Seit Tagen schlief Thiel unruhig, um nicht zu sagen fast gar nicht. Immer wieder kehrte der gleiche Traum zurück und er wachte schweißgebadet auf. Der letzte Fall ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Der Täter war relativ schnell ermittelt. Der Zugriff war mit den Kollegen bis ins kleinste geplant. Doch dann war alles anders gekommen.

Nadeshda und er gingen von vorne her in die Lagerhalle. Die Kollegen sicherten die weiteren Eingänge. Da es mehrere Gänge gab, beschlossen sie sich zu trennen. Nadeshda war gerade nach links abgebogen, als ein lauter Knall ertönte.

„Nadeshda?!“

Doch leider bekam er keine Antwort. Er hatte ein ganz ungutes Gefühl. Über Funk wurde er angewiesen auf einen Kollegen zu warten, der die Situation sichern sollte. Das interessierte ihn wenig, stattdessen kehrte er schnell wieder um und ging in die Richtung, die Nadeshda eingeschlagen hatte.

Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte er ein leises Stöhnen. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, die Pistole immer noch in der Hand. Er ging zu ihr und drehte sie langsam um. Im Bereich des Bauches konnte er einen großen Blutfleck sehen.

„Schnell einen Arzt, Kollegin verletzt“, schrie er laut in sein Funkgerät. „Es wird alles gut“, flüsterte er Nadeshda zu.

Er zog schnell seine Jacke aus und drückte sie auf die blutende Wunde. Nadeshda stöhnte auf. „Bitte Nadeshda, bleiben Sie bei mir. Der Arzt ist sofort da“, redete er leise auf sie ein. Sie hatte die Augen halb geschlossen. Die Wunde hörte nicht auf zu bluten.

Warum hatte er sie alleine gehen lassen? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass der Täter noch hier sein konnte.

 

***

 

Als der Rettungswagen weg war und Thiel vor der Lagerhalle stand ohne zu wissen, was er nun tun sollte, waren Frau Klemm und Boerne eingetroffen. Beide kamen direkt auf ihn zu.

„Wie sieht’s aus, Thiel“, fragte Frau Klemm.

„Sie hat eine Schusswunde im Bauch und viel Blut verloren.“

„Die Kollegen werden das wieder hin bekommen, Herr Thiel. Keine Sorge“, versuchte Boerne ihn zu beruhigen.

„Hoffentlich.“

„Wissen Sie was, Thiel, ich fahre Sie in die Klinik. Sie wollen doch bestimmt wissen, ob es schon etwas Neues gibt“, bot Boerne an.

Thiel nickte einfach nur. Frau Klemm legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und verabschiedete sich dann. Er sollte sie auf jeden Fall informieren wie es Nadeshda ging.

Während der Fahrt schaute er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Boerne machte auch keine Anstalten eine Unterhaltung zu führen. Zum Glück.

Im Krankenhaus erfuhren sie, dass Nadeshda noch im Operationssaal war und sie abwarten mussten. Thiel ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Boerne holte ihnen einen Kaffee, den er eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

„Ich hätte sie niemals alleine gehen lassen dürfen, es ist meine Schuld“, murmelte er leise.

„Es hätte auch Sie treffen können, Thiel.“

„Wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, Boerne.“

Noch bevor Boerne etwas erwidern konnte, kam der Arzt zu ihnen. Die Operation war gut verlaufen, sie hatten die Blutung stoppen können und die Kugel entfernt. Allerdings hatte sie einen hohen Blutverlust erlitten, weshalb die Ärzte noch nicht wussten wie ihr Körper das verkraften würde. Sie hatten Nadeshda auf die Intensivstation gebracht. Die nächsten Stunden waren entscheidend.

Boerne konnte den Arzt dazu überreden, das Thiel auf die Intensivstation durfte. Er saß an Nadeshdas Bett und schaute auf das Display des Überwachungsgerätes. Eigentlich müsste er hier liegen, dachte er. Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen zu sein. Jemand tippte ihm auf die Schulter und rief seinen Namen.

Als er die Augen öffnete und zur Seite schaute, stand Boerne neben ihm. „Sie ist über den Berg“, sagte er mit Erleichterung in der Stimme.

„Wirklich?“, fragte Thiel unsicher nach.

Boerne nickte. „Ich denke, Sie können jetzt nach Hause fahren und etwas schlafen. Die Ärzte werden sie vor morgen Mittag nicht aufwachen lassen.“

Thiel nickte stumm. 

Zuhause angekommen ging er ins Bett. Doch er konnte nicht sofort einschlafen, sondern starrte an die Decke. Die Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden drehten sich in seinem Kopf. Zum Glück war Nadeshda mittlerweile über den Berg. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er dann doch ein. Aber erst nachdem Nadeshda wieder aufgewacht war und es ihr von Tag zu Tag besser ging, fand Thiel auch wieder nachts Ruhe.


End file.
